


Floral Stem

by Mieldyne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Device, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Shibari, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba fails in Scrap, so he reaches out to his enemy, in hopes of finding a second chance to save his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Stem

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left out details about who Aoba's partner is. So you can insert any of the pursue able guys in there.

It was pitiful, the way I was acting. Or forced to act, that is... for the sake of being able to release this pain. For the sake of being able to come, to uncork the pressure building up in my loins. Though it would not save me from the compromising situation that I was in... I was that man's pawn, his personal property now. I must do what he wants me to, otherwise that man will refuse to help me.

I don't remember much about how it happened to the exact detail... But I knew I had failed scrap. I had failed to save him, and myself apparently. And now? Now I'm paying the price.

But Toue... he whispered to me that he could be fixed, he could be healed. I have another chance of saving him. All I had to do was to be his little lab rat for a while. Yes... by that he meant his little fuck toy. He could be lying for all I knew, but really... what have I got to loose?

My arms were folded behind me and bound, legs held by intricately knotted red cords, and spread apart. I was on my back, though forced to arch as much as possible. If only to ease the discomfort. But during the while I felt my legs quiver and my toes grow weak as they supported my raised lower half. I lost balance a few times, but I had to get back up. I had to. There was still that Toue was actually telling the truth...

"You'll be a lovely vase, Aoba." I heard his slimy voice from above me, and the sound of shears cutting into the stems of flowers. I knew what was coming next, especially after he had left me forced open and gaping. That lubed up speculum was locked tight in my anus, making it the ideal place for him to humiliate me more. But I just stay quiet and let him do what he willed. If I were to become his damned, pretty little flower vase then so be it. My partner... is worth it.

"Everything about you is blue but... red suits you a lot." Wet, slicking noises, then the moment came were I shivered at the most strangest feeling in the world. Toue was now inserting and arranging what I assumed were red flower stems into my ass. My toes were aching madly, and spasmed more, but I kept my balance. Under my binds I pulled slightly, body already slick with moisture. He gently pushed in more as I sucked in more air, and expelled it in a shudder.

"Oh, but these bright green flowers compliment the red so well..." More sticky sounds, more stems slipping into my rectum. The tickling feeling felt so good, it should be sinful. It was especially bad when they slipped next to and slightly moved the small cluster of flowers already being displayed brilliantly from my nether region. Though I am glad I don't have to see it myself. I cry out softly when the real bouquet was being formed, Toue moving and arranging the flowers constantly, removing and adding different ones, the stem of each slick with warm lubrication.

"Though white is a classic, the symbol of purity. If I put these next to the red, then... and pink is a sort of... middle ground for white and red, a symbol of..." For all I knew he was talking about total nonsense, all I wanted to do is focus on the pleasure, and not the context. Then he shoved his fingers inside, past the metal medical tool holding me open. It made me screech, he rubbed a bound thigh as if to comfort me as his long fingers shifted the stems from inside me. It was too much, my body was quaking madly, I just want to come...

I heard him say something, but I didn't understand. Maybe it was about his bouquet being complete. But Toue's hand was still probing me, then grabbing a hold of the flower cluster and began pistoning them in and out of me. I choked. Was he really gonna fuck me with a bunch of damn flora? I wanted to resist, but it felt good. It was truly embarrassing, getting off to this sort of thing. And I couldn't do anything about it, I can squeeze my inner tracts to expel the flowers or halt their progress at least partially. I couldn't move much, and even if I could, moving too much myself might make take away the pleasure I was feeling. I want it to be pleasure, to be something worthwhile, and something that would help save my partner... It's a good thing, there's no way it's bad. There's no way that Toue is never going to let me live it down. Never let me forget.

"I think that's enough." That bastard states after thoroughly degrading me with this strange kink. The old man removed the bouquet and the speculum all at once, slowly as to not hurt me. Tch, how very considerate of him. Except about that part where he left me in more agony than before, the cords most likely making bruising marks upon my body, and made my dick blue, needing to release the pressure built up. I cannot believe that I need him to help me orgasm.

I nearly begged him to continue, squirming like a worm on a rainy day. I whimpered and whined like a dog, and he just stood over me, observing his work like I was either his next master art piece, or his next meal.

"Toue... please. Don't leave me like this." I couldn't believe what I was saying, though I had to mentally reassure myself that this isn't just for my skin, it's to... save him... I won't let him die. He can be repaired, revived, his mind can be pieced back like a puzzle. He can recover, and I can help him... Toue promised he could. He could give me a second chance, and my partner too.

Finally, he decided to get off his high horse and properly fuck me. I should be disgusted at myself, laying so low. And with the enemy as well. The bastard didn't even get fully naked when he did the deed. When he easily slipped inside my thoroughly violated and loose hole, I felt even more dirty. But I didn't last very long, I came within seconds after I felt his arms around my hips, and the slapping of our skin together. But he did not stop. He continued until he was done with me, which took a while, for he fucking went limp at least twice. But he didn't seem to mind, as he didn't stop, leering down at me. Giving me that satisfied look of hunger that I suppose I helped satiate. That man drove deep inside me, pulling out almost fully, then slamming back inside. I yelped on occasion, my whole body aching horribly, yet still being very pleasurable. I'm disgusting. So is he.

After what seemed like eternity of squelching noises, Toue's uneven breathing and groaning, and my squeaks of pleasure and pain, did he come inside me. Toue held me down in place, placing a little more pressure on my feet and toes, as he made sure I was  _filled_. For someone who could be old enough to be my grandfather he... well he pretty much had the libido of someone my age, and orgasmed like one. After hearing his sigh, the bastard released me and left me lying there, used and humiliated.

It was only a matter of time, after he relaxed me out of my restraints... that I would ask him about his end of the bargain.

And yet he only smiled at me.


End file.
